The Saga of Ronan Torn, Dark Matter: Chapter One
Two Years Later Two men in lab coats crashed through a pair of double doors, into a long clean, white corridor. Too clean. The men were both in their mid forties. The man on the right was clean shaven and wore square spectacles. He had dyed blonde hair, grey roots had started to show and had started to thin but was obvious that he put some effort into his appearance. But however much effort he put into it though you could see in his eyes that he witnessed death and despair regularly. The left man was slightly taller and coloured. He was balding on top and veins were throbbing on his forehead. He had greeny blue eyes and a war torn face. The little finger on his right hand was severed at the knuckle. The man with the glasses had a clipboard and papers under his arm while the taller man was reading a bunch of folders. “Are you sure you want to go through with this” enquired the right man. “Dr Lewis Harpnupt, when have I ever backed out of anything at last minute?” Snorted the taller man. “You’re an idiot Mallhier, you know that. You’ll end up dead one day with all your irrational decisions.” Chuckled Harpnupt. The two men carried on in silence. Numberless coded doors lined the corridor but no other features could be seen not even windows. “Is this all true?” Mallhier questioned as he leafed through particularly gruesome photos. The look in his eyes said that he knew they were true but the silence unnerved him. “Oh yes. Unfortunately all that we have in those files are a hundred percent true.” Sighed Dr Lewis. “I’m surprised you haven’t ended up in this place. This job for twenty years, and you called me the idiot!” They came up to a large metal door with several locks and keypads. Harpnupt took out several keys and started undoing some off the locks. When all the locks were unlocked a large panel opened to reveal finger and retina scanners. After a few minutes of scanning and typing codes the door split in four and led into long corridor. Metal lined the floor and ceiling making it look more like a futuristic space base than an asylum. More top security doors were down this corridor. Screaming could be heard in some of the cells. It was upsetting even for Harpnupt who came down here every day. “He’s down here?!!!” ''gasped Mallhier as his attention came to a large blood stain on one of the walls. “Surely after all you’ve seen in your life you can’t be shocked about the living conditions of one boy. Besides he’s down here for his own safety. He was only moved down here a couple of months ago, after a, um well, a scuffle with a nurse” “What do you mean ''scuffle?” He said stopping in his tracks. “Oh it was nothing” Lewis quickly replied trying to brush the matter aside. “Tell me now Lewis” He didn’t raise his voice, he didn’t have to, but just gave him a long cold stare “you know more than anyone what I’m capable of” “Fine, fine but you '''agreed to this and you can’t back out!” “Don’t worry I won’t” “Ok then. He was set to be released around a week ago when one of the nurses came in to say goodbye. She should have waited but she was going away. So she gave him a bottle a coke. It was a harmless gesture but it seems like he wasn’t ready to leave. Anyway he went into one of his fits smashed the bottle and tried to kill her. She got out alive but only just, he got her in the stomach and then went for the kill at the throat but missed and got her in the shoulder. By all accounts he should have been arrested but when they got him he was just sitting there like the night we found him” “The night of the killings?” interrupted Mallhier “Yes. Here he is” They stopped at one of the large doors half way down the corridor. “You know I was only joking before, you can still back out, and no one’s forcing you to go through with this.” He shook his head to say he didn’t. “Ok then, better you than me.” And with that he started the long process of unlocking. After a couple of minutes Harpnupt nodded at Mallhier who nodded back to signal he was ready and with that he entered the cell of Ronan Torn. As soon as he entered the door slammed shut after him. This didn’t alarm him; he and Harpnupt had been over this hundred times. Sitting behind a small desk was a pale child, littered with scars, no more than twelve. He was sitting behind a small chess set. He was quite surprised he didn’t have a straight jacket on, after all Harpnupt and the other doctors had said about him that was the least he expected. “Hello Ronan my name is Mallhier.” He announced upon entering. Ronan just sat there with a blank expression staring at the chess pieces. “May I sit down” Mallhier asked as politely as possible. “Please” That voice went straight through Mallhier. He dragged out a seat out a seat and watched Ronan play a game against himself. Once he won he picked up the white queen and twirled it in his hands. “So you play chess?” He enquired trying to start a conversation. “It makes the time pass by.” Ronan replied in that monotonous voice. “I never got into it, too many rules for me” He was now desperately trying to get a drop of emotion out of him. “Quite” and that was the end of that. As Mallhier thought all was lost Ronan opened the hand which he had the queen in to reveal a fine white powder which he then poured on the floor. For a normal persons this would of been the straw that broke the camel’s back but Mallhier wasn’t going to give up so easily, enough of beating round the bush he just had to jump out and say it. “What happened that night? The night of the slaughter” A tiny flicker of life appeared in his eye. He got up now so he was face to face with him. “Come on Ronan I know you’re in there somewhere” He pleaded with him until his lip trembled and a tiny tear trickled down the side of cheek. This was it for him but as soon as that tiny glimpse of emotion appeared it went. That one tear was practically sucked back into his eye. Mallhier sighed and got up, it was enough for one day and gave Harpnupt the signal he was waiting for and exited the room but this would not be his last attempt on the poor shocked boy. Mallhier watched as Harpnupt locked the door. His conversion was still running through his head. Something about Ronan still went through him. When Lewis was on the last lock he burst out. “What have you done to him?!” “What. '''We haven’t done anything to him.” Lewis gasped out sounding shocked and hurt. “Well he can’t have just been born like that. There was no life left in him.” Mallhier growled “I told you he came to us like that, his monotonous speech and blank expression creeps me out as much as the next guy.” Harpnupt shivered as soon as he said it. “''Came to us like that. ''You speak about them like their animals.” He said disgusted. “Well there no longer human” Lewis stepped away from the door and started walking down the corridor. Mallhier followed looking very puzzled. “What the hell do you mean by that?” “You saw him in there. He’s got unnatural strength and speed and he does it like its nothing!” “I know what you mean. He crushed a chess piece to dust just by squeezing it” “Damn, they were carved of stone so this type of thing wouldn’t happen, but yes. That’s why I was trying to dissuade you earlier. He’s a killer.” Hi explained grimly. “You can’t surely think '''he '''killed his family!?” “Well it’s a theory. You’ve seen his strength. You’re going to try to communicate again aren’t you.” Mallhier nodded in reply “I strongly advise you to give up. Most other doctors here will fully back you, they’ll do anything to try and get him out.” They had reached the end of the corridor. “If you’re going to be visiting often you’ll need an administrator with you.” “I’ll get one of the others if you’re going to continue trying to dissuade me.” He growled. “I just don’t want you to do something stupid; if I remember right you always seemed to get yourself in life threatening positions, you’re my friend and I don’t want you ending up dead.” “Yeah but if I remember rightly I haven’t been killed yet.” Smiled Mallhier Harpnupt sighed realizing it was no use trying to dissuade him anymore and unlocked the final bolt and exited into the clean white corridor. Mallhier turned round and took one final look down the corridor. Rust was creeping along the roof and blood splattered along one of the walls. He turned his back on the screaming and shut the door on the corridor on shattered souls and broken dreams and continued back into the real world. Category:By Prisinorzero Category:The Saga of Ronan Torn Category:The Saga of Ronan Torn, Dark Matter Category:Horror